Impact
by MigLi-san
Summary: Un viaje de intercambio en 2015 para la joven Arturia, rumbo a Inglaterra, pero...¿Porque sentía ya haber estado allí? ¿Y ese rubio, porque lo conocía? "Fue un impacto suave y peligroso, embriagador y a la vez una serie de momentos en cadena la que la obligó a estar en esas circunstancias." (AU)


**Fate y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Continuación de Fate Zero, Universo Alterno. (AU)**

* * *

Definitivamente pasear por las calles de Inglaterra le causaba cierta curiosidad.

"Viaje de intercambio", fue la excusa con la que pisó nuevas tierras.

Todos la miraban, como si ella fuera la conocida de todo el mundo, mas no prestó atención. Ver la hermosa arquitectura y como esta permanecía así de bella era un mejor recreo a la vista.

Se sintió una con el lugar apenas lo pisó, sus cabellos dorados pasaban desapercibidos entre la multitud. Quizá solo sus ojos esmeralda lograban sobresaltar de entre tantos turquesas. Miró alrededor, todo lucía tan vivo y a la vez tan antiguo. Era increíble esa nación de Gran Bretaña en todo su esplendor. ¿Como hubiese sido en épocas del Rey Arturo?

Siguió su trayecto, en el camino, pudo ver una decorable y acogedora panadería con diferentes muffins coloridos. Cierto, allí amaban tomar el té, a las viejas usanzas y de tantos sabores que no podrías escoger uno sin marearte. Abrió la puerta sintiendo el cálido tintineo de unas joviales campanillas colgantes. Una señora la recibió con la mejor de las cordialidades y la contraria compró tres de esas delicias para comer por el camino. Le dedicó una sonrisa y la ancianita también, en lo que podría ser un mutuo acuerdo a futuro de hacerse cliente frecuente del lugar. Otra vez las campanillas, y el viento frió de invierno sopló su rostro, sacudiendo su bufanda azul que danzaba libre, casi soltándose. Ignoró la advertencia gentil y sutil que le había provocado la corriente de aire y continuó avanzando.

Londres era hermoso, le pertenecía a sus ojos, a su alma, a su ser. Luego de recorrer La abadía de Westminster, el hermoso Big Ben cada vez más inclinado perdiendo su eje pero no por eso menos hermoso, y algunos otros lugares emblemáticos del lugar, caminó hacia zonas rurales de verdes y pacíficos prados. Campesinos que parecían retratos al óleo de antiguas fechas, eran felices, algunos ancianos meciéndose, otros adultos con hermosos rostros y de hermosos hijos con similitudes correteando por las verdes colinas. Parecía conocerlo todo, parecía haberlo visto y aún así, le seguía cautivando.

-Gran Bretaña, Inglaterra, Londres...- Susurró para sí misma encaminándose al único lugar que le faltaba recorrer. Aunque se quedaría mas tiempo, podría volver las veces que quisiera. Con 17 años había mucho por lograr, mucho por poder recorrer aún. Miró aquella tumba e hizo un sepulcral silencio. Lo sentía, sentía esa muerte, era un minuto de sentido duelo. Después de todo llevaba su mismo nombre, sólo que en femenino. Arturia, como el gran Rey Arturo Pendragon que yacía en paz en aquel féretro. Al alcance de la vista de todos. Suspiró levemente y se agachó con modismos extraños, refinados, como un caballero rindiendo tributo. Notó la mirada de algunos que pasaban por allí, pero mas que de burla, parecía la mirada de alguien que osa ver un mito, un mito frente suyo, milagros, imposibles y sin sentidos asombrosos. Luego la joven hermosa y rubia revisó la hora en su I Phone 5, del cual colgaba una hermosa espada, la Excalibur. Observó la imitación a escala de ese sable sagrado, lo colocó extendido en el aire sobre la tumba de aquel mítico Rey. Murmuró algo incomprensible y el viento la sacudió nuevamente, su falda se balanceó peligrosamente, así que decidió sostenerla con las manos antes de que cometa una atroz vergüenza frente a un sitio tan importante. No contó con que el viento le arrebataría esa bufanda haciendo juego que tanto osaba robarle momentos atrás.

-¡O-oye!- Exclamó corriendo mientras sentía el frió en su garganta. Siguió en su deber, era una locura correr e intentar no empujar a la gente, pero se sentía hábil. De repente, un niñito dejó escapar una patineta, la cual desafortunadamente la joven de ojos esmeralda pisó. Sintiendo que a pesar de todo podía manejar cualquier medio de transporte, avanzó.

No esperó verlo, no esperó que toda la secuencia sea tan rápida.

No esperó el impacto.

Fue un impacto suave y peligroso, embriagador y a la vez una serie de momentos en cadena la que la obligó a estar en esas circunstancias. De repente la patineta salió por los aires mientras el niño iba a recogerla con lágrimas en los ojos, el viento había frenado repentino y la bufanda había alcanzado el tan ansiado suelo. Ella por suerte, o desgracia, no se dió de bruces contra los adoquines que rodeaban la plaza en donde se situaba el sitio de descanso del Rey Pendragon. Un cuerpo tibio y acolchado por las prendas de invierno que llevaba, le dió una acogida. Miró el rostro de contrario, también miró lo inevitable.

Unos labios eran sellados contra los suyos, deseosos, extrañando. Sus ojos no estaban abiertos dejando ver sus pestañas color sol. Sintió molestia, ese era su primer beso, gastado en Inglaterra con un rubio desconocido que portaba un colgante dorado con un león como dije bastante discreto y a la vez peculiar. No lo supo, no pudo explicarlo, pero de repente recordó una promesa, una propuesta mejor dicho. Parpadeó, aún sin apartarse de la situación más descabellada de su vida. Esos labios sabían bien, pero también había cierta arrogancia y posesión en ellos.

Ojos rojos...Como la pasión y anhelo de ese beso, eso dedujo que serían los misteriosos rubíes de aquel joven, algunos años, pocos, mayor que ella. El hombre la abrazó, aún sobre el adoquinado y el pasto a los costados del sendero. Cerró sus esmeraldas, las selló por un momento. El olor a historia, a batallas, a honor y desilusiones se le agolparon en la mente. El dorado y el poder también...Los volvió a abrir, esta vez ambos se separaron.

El la ayudó a pararse, tomándola de la mano y tirando de ella delicadamente.

-Sabía que volverías a tu tierra...- Lo escuchó susurrar con una hermosa y sensual voz que ya conocía. -Me debes un casamiento, mi tesoro.

Definitivamente, conocía a ese hombre.

 _-¿Gilgamesh?_

Si, con certeza, ese era un impacto predestinado.

* * *

 **AUTORA:** _MigLi-Chan_

Quería hacer esto, vi la imagen que poseo en la portada de esta historia y me inspiré en esto, nunca usé las reencarnaciones o cosas así, pero me agradó hacerlo en esta ocasión, espero les agrade este one-shot.


End file.
